


A Walk

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Implied Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Pet, Possessiveness, Submission, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-sucking, breath play, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and the Count take a midnight stroll. Gwendolyn loses her innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings.

As the Count entwined an arm with Arthur’s and they began their walk, two large wolves ran past, yipping at the moon and almost knocking Arthur off his feet. The Count steadied him.

“They are much too rambunctious,” the Count said, drawing Arthur closer, for which he was grateful, for it was a chilly night with a North wind. “It intrigues me to hear that Gwaine has found someone he favours. He’s been alone a long time.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say to this, so he remained quiet.

Many trees at the back of the property had lost their leaves, and their bare branches cast eerie shadows over the landscape. A few of the great oaks along the drive retained their yellow foliage, Arthur knew. It saddened him to think that Dracula never saw them shine brightly in the sunlight, for they were truly a sight to behold then.

“What happens to you in the daylight, A Mea?” he asked.

“Just…pain. Discomfort, really. I am a creature of the night.” Dracula looked at Arthur. “I am sorry that you won’t be going to sleep by my side tonight.”

“I must take care of my affairs, or there will be questions. Also Gwendolyn’s affairs—I am responsible for her.”

The displeasure on Dracula’s face at these words was more than evident. Arthur started to explain when a noise from above drew his attention.

Arthur looked up at a lit window of the house to see Gwendolyn pressed nude to the pane, areolas huge against the glass. Her body moved forward and back, hands and cheek rhythmically smashing into the glass, and Arthur realised she was being fucked against it. He paused for a moment, partly horrified and partly intrigued--wondering what his life might have been like if Arthur had never gone to Castle Dracula and he and Gwendolyn had married as planned.

The Count followed Arthur’s gaze, blue eyes narrowing. “If having her here bothers you, I can make other arrangements.” His tone was deadly calm.

“No,” Arthur said quickly. Too quickly, for the Count suddenly grabbed Arthur by the arms and spun him around, pressing him against the nearest tree. The Count’s hipbones and chest dug into Arthur’s and his breath fell hot on Arthur’s face.

“I don’t like the way you looked at her just now, and I don’t like the way you try to protect her. I don’t want you thinking about her at all.” Dracula growled low in his throat and shook Arthur, hard. “I don’t want you feeling _responsible_ for her, or wondering what it might be like to bed her!” His fingers dug into Arthur’s arms until Arthur let out a noise of protest. “You are mine, Arthur, _mine_! She is nothing to you!”

Arthur could feel Dracula’s groin hard and persistent against Arthur’s thigh, and his own cock twitched in reaction.

“If I wanted to, I could have you now…on the lawn.” The Count moved back a fraction of an inch to look down Arthur’s chest to the hardness in his trousers. “And you would love it, wouldn’t you?”

Arthur’s heartbeat doubled. He sought words to explain.

“A Mea…it’s not that I want her. I was just suddenly reminded that we were to be married in less than a month’s time.”

The Count growled again. “Reminded by her naked body? I’m sure. Forget it, Arthur. She is none of your concern. I should have taken her out of the picture long ago. Don’t think it didn’t cross my mind.” He bent and kissed Arthur’s neck with a ferocity that took Arthur’s breath from his lungs. Knees weakening, he clutched at the Count’s back.

Dracula raised a hand and put it to Arthur’s throat, squeezing, briefly restricting air flow. “You don’t know what lengths I’ve gone to in order to enable us to be together, Arthur.”

Arthur shuddered, for he’d already guessed.

“The chit—the _hag_ \--- is Morgana’s now. She’s taken Morgana’s bite, and Morgana’s seen to it that the bitch has lost her virginity.” Dracula glanced over his shoulder up to the window. “Leander’s having her now, and then Will. After that her own brother will have her, and what will you think of her then, Arthur? Will she still be the pretty prize she was before? I tell you now that if you insist upon worrying about her---thinking about her at all—the both of you will pay for it! Make no mistake about that, my Sweet.” He let go of Arthur’s throat, and Arthur gasped in a breath of air.

Taking Arthur by the scruff of the neck, the Count pushed him to his knees. “Open your trousers.”

With shaking hands, Arthur hastened to comply. He wanted the Count’s cock inside him so badly, he couldn’t think straight. His fingers didn’t work properly—they felt like sausages. He’d barely managed to get his flies undone when Dracula yanked the offending trousers down, seeking Arthur’s hole. The sweet feeling of the silky soft skin of the Count’s cockhead sliding down Arthur’s crack sent tremors of need throughout Arthur’s body.

“Mm…you prepared yourself for me?” The Count stuck a finger inside of Arthur. “You’re slick.”

“No…no. That’s—it’s doing it on its own.”

“How odd.” The Count pushed his cock all the way in with one stroke, and Arthur grabbed hold of the nearest tree trunk, gritting his teeth. “It’s thicker than oil. So hot and tight—I could spend a lifetime buggering you, my Angel.”

Arthur cried out as Dracula hit Arthur’s prostate particularly hard. An answering howl went up in the woods, and then another, and another.

The Count pumped into Arthur, muttering into his ear. “Mine, all mine. Don’t you forget it. I don’t want to have to punish you again, Arthur. I’ll have to be more brutal this time if I do…ahhh, fuck! You feel so good. So, so good.” Dracula’s hand reached for Arthur’s throat again, squeezing his windpipe. Arthur became lightheaded, specks of darkness dancing in his vision. He tensed with pleasure and, when the Count released his neck, violently ejaculated on the grass as glorious air filled his lungs again. The Count thrust into Arthur faster until Arthur felt as though his arse hole might rip open from the abuse. He hugged the tree, forehead to the bark, body reeling from its intense release.

“MINE!” the Count yelled in a frenzy, the word echoing throughout the forest as he pressed forward, ball sac grinding against the brand on Arthur’s sensitive perineum. Come dripped down Arthur’s legs as Dracula slowed his movements and pulled out, immediately replacing his cock with his agile tongue. Arthur moaned at the sensation of the Count lapping at his arse cheeks and tender hole.

“You taste heavenly,” Dracula said against Arthur’s wet skin. “Delectable.”

When they’d recovered sufficiently and the Count had helped Arthur to his feet, they continued to walk until they’d made a circle around the property.

“I find it very interesting that you are producing your own lubricant,” the Count said after a time, staring up at the moon as they walked.

“What do you think it means?” Arthur asked. He could feel Dracula’s seed dribbling out of him onto his thighs.

“It must be part of being a blood-mate. You will always be slick and ready for my entry.”

Arthur thought about that – to be always ready to take the Count’s cock whenever it pleased the Count to put it there. It was a pleasant thought. Dracula leaned in and gave Arthur a surprisingly soft kiss.

“I do not like to hurt you, my Beloved. It just vexes me so when you look at her.”

Arthur nodded, kissing him back. Arthur could not help the responsibility he felt toward Gwendolyn; he’d reneged on every promise he’d made to her, and now she had lost her autonomy. He must at least watch out for her. If she were to leave Carfax Manor, he would have no way of helping her. Arthur was well aware of his limitations in the situation and that he might not be able to help her anyway, but at least he could try.

They made a circle past the stables and headed back toward the house.

“Look, there…” Dracula stopped at the edge of the woods and pointed. Arthur looked. Not too far away, a large grey wolf hunkered down so that another wolf could mount him.

“Gwaine and his grey wolf,” Dracula said. “Look at the size of him. I’d like to see him in human form.”

Arthur made a sound of displeasure, and Dracula smiled at him.

“Purely out of curiosity, of course.”

“A Mea,” Arthur said, suddenly ravenous for his lover, “let’s go back to the bedroom. There is something I’d very much like to do.”

Arthur wasn’t content until he had Dracula on his back on the bed, his rigid prick pushed down Arthur’s throat. The stretch was sublime. He bobbed, loving the sounds the Count made as he came undone under Arthur’s ministrations.

Afterward, Arthur left Dracula sleeping and went to run his errands just as the sun rose over the surrounding hilltops.


End file.
